


xiuchens super fantastic challenge

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Just a set of challenges for myself, with the help of my amazing friends and readers who can suggest me pairings/themes to work with!requests are CLOSED for now!1.dotae - embarrassment | 2.chansoo - obsession | 3.baekchen - first kiss | 4.subaek - death | 5.baekhyun/everyone - infatuation | 6.baekchen/baeksoo - longing | 7.sechen - revenge | 8.chenyeol - graceful | 9.wenseul - worship | 10.chensoo - astonished | 11.baeksoo - love | 12.sesoo - soft | 13.xiuchen - goosebumps | 14.suyeol - tears | 15.chenkai - colorful | 16.xiubaek - admiration | 17.chinguline - 33% | 18.sekai - lust | 19.xiusoo - knife | 20.xiubaek - bliss | 21.baeksoo - regret | 22.sekai - online | 23.chansoo - question | 24.xiuchen - formal | 25.seho - repeat | 26.krisho - eternal





	1. drabble/shortfic challenge

So hello, I decided to start a drabble/shortfic challenge using a list of different themes. I mainly write EXO ships but I can do some NCT pairings as well so I guess I'll try my best to write for both. I'll try not to go over 1k in any of the chapters but we'll see how that goes.

 

If you have any ships you'd like to suggest you can do it through the comments and I'll try to make the best out of everything that is suggested!

No r*pe/abuse themes.

 

1\. dotae (nct doyoung/taeyong) - embarrassment

2\. chansoo (exo chanyeol/kyungsoo) - obsession

3\. baekchen (exo baekhyun/jongdae) - first kiss

4\. subaek (exo junmyeon/baekhyun) - death

5\. baekhyun/everyone (exo ot9) - infatuation

6\. baekchen/baeksoo (baekhyun/jongdae;baekhyun/kyungsoo)- longing

7\. sechen (sehun/jongdae) - revenge

8\. chenyeol (jongdae/chanyeol) - graceful

9\. wenseul (red velvet wendy/seulgi) - worship

10\. chensoo (jongdae/kyungsoo) - astonished

11\. baeksoo (baekhyun/kyungsoo) - love

12\. sesoo (sehun/kyungsoo) - soft

13\. xiuchen (minseok/jongdae) - goosebumps

14\. suyeol (junmyeon/chanyeol) - tears

15\. chenkai (jongdae/jongin) - colorful

16\. xiubaek (minseok/baekhyun) - admiration

17\. chanyeol/chinguline (chanyeol/baekhyun/kyungsoo/jongdae) - 33%

18\. sekai (sehun/jongin) - lust

19.xiusoo (minseok/kyungsoo) - knife

20.xiubaek (minseok/baekhyun) - bliss

21.baeksoo (baekhyun/kyungsoo) - regret

22.sekai (sehun/jongin) - online

23.chansoo (chanyeol/kyungsoo) - question

24.xiuchen (minseok/jongdae) - formal

25.seho (sehun/junmyeon) - repeat

26.krisho (kris/junmyeon) - eternal


	2. dotae - embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong is an embarrassment and doyoung will probably never go out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff

it’s not on purpose but taeyong keeps embarrassing himself whenever doyoung is around. it’s not on purpose but he know why it keeps happening, even if he can’t find a good way to fix his image. how is he supposed to ask the guy out when all he says sounds stupid and all he does looks stupid and of course doyoung would never be interested in a dork like him. they have the same friends and hang out together, but they’re not exactly friends themselves. the first time doyoung hanged out with them taeyong got drunk and rambled about naruto for about 40 minutes followed by a confession that he has a one piece tattoo somewhere in his body. so much for first impressions.

the second time they meet taeyong manages to insult doyoung over superheroes, and this time he doesn’t even have the alcohol excuse. “spiderman is just annoying and stupid,” he says after everyone leaves a midnight session of civil war together. doyoung just looks at him for a few seconds and tells him to shut up. 

it becomes a common occurrence, taeyong inadvertedly says things that doyoung strongly disagrees or that just outright insult the other and all doyoung does is tell him to shut up, in a way that seems less than friendly. taeyong always obeys.

they’re at a party and taeyong decided that he had enough and this ends today, he’s just gonna ask doyoung out because having a crush for over six months is ridiculous and he’d prefer his rejection comes sooner rather than later. he gulps down some of his beer before making his way across the room just to stand in front of doyoung.

“hey, do you wanna maybe come with me someday to this sandwich place they have this amazing cucumber sandwich and-”

doyoung launches forward and kisses him, fast, rough and with no hint of romance, but taeyong can’t say he’s disappointed.

“just telling you to shut up wasn’t effective enough so i’m resorting to this from now on.” doyoung makes his way to the door. “also, i hate cucumbers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to b and l for the pairing idea
> 
> i'm also here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiusoochen)  
> 


	3. chansoo - obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mild sexual language

“please please please, kyungsoo.”

“no.”

“how will i ever know if my dick is big enough if you won’t show me yours so i can compare?”

“fucking google it, i don’t know? watch some porn. ASK SOMEONE ELSE?”

“there’s no one else but you my bestest friend in the whole world.”

chanyeol looks at him with big puppy eyes and kyungsoo almost caves in because this is chanyeol and he would be lying if he say he wasn’t curious about his taller friend’s dick.

“please kyungsoo, it’s a bro thing, totally platonic. and i’ll wash the fucking dishes for a month, i just really need this.”

it still takes over a week to convince kyungsoo and even then it only happens because chanyeol walks in on his naked roommate by accident. 

“i’m so sorry kyungsoo, i forgot to knock!” he apologizes but doesn’t make a move to leave while kyungsoo attempts to cover himself. “might as well accept my offer since i already saw everything.” he wiggles his eyebrows and kyungsoo could so punch him right now.

“FINE!” kyungsoo removes his hands from covering his dick, “i give up. do you want a measuring tape?”

chanyeol makes his way to kyungsoo and whips his own dick out. “huh i guess i’m fine then,” he says looking between his roommate and himself.

“also no homo but your dick is nice, i'd suck it for you. as your best friend.” 

 

kyungsoo forces him to wash the dishes for three months. plus vacuuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you p for the pairing and idea
> 
>  
> 
> i'm also here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiusoochen)  
> 


	4. baekchen - first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff

they stare at each other, jongdae’s eyes focused on baekhyun’s mole just above his lips and all he can think about is kissing his friend. his mind is hazy for some reason, even though he didn’t have anything to drink and is well-rested. eventually he just figures baekhyun is the one that always makes him feel like this, even if it took him this long to realize.

“it’s always been you,” baekhyun says and it sounds like it came straight out of a drama and jongdae swears he can hear music playing in the background as his best friend steps closer to him, arms already encircling jongdae’s waist. “i want to kiss you.”

jongdae doesn’t even reply, just closes his eyes when he feels baekhyun’s hot breath against his. it’s thrilling, their first kiss after dancing around each other and building some weird sexual tension for years. their hands are all over each and baekhyun bites jongdae’s bottom lip a few times, pulling and nipping at it. his hands are on baekhyun’s hair, keeping him close where jongdae can hear the small noises he makes whenever their bodies press too close. and then jongdae falls flat on his face with a loud thud.

he wakes up in his dorm, baekhyun watching him over from the other bed with a puzzled expression.

“did you just say ‘i want to kiss you’?” he asks and jongdae has no way out of this.

“i think i was sleeptalking again.” jongdae offers and baekhyun looks disappointed. “but i do. i mean, want to kiss you. it’s not like you didn’t know, right?” he awkwardly laughs.

baekhyun laughs too and then goes to help jongdae who’s still tangled on his blanket on the floor. he offers a hand that jongdae takes, and when he gets on his feet baekhyun doesn't miss the opportunity to plant a kiss on his lips, small and intimate, just slightly licking jongdae’s lip between small pecks and getting the same in return. it can’t even begin to compare to the steamy dream kiss he got earlier. it’s way better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you a for the prompt and pairing


	5. subaek - death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: domestic fluff

“well, this is ridiculous.”

junmyeon is standing in front a small grave in their backyard, a shoe box inside.

“are you saying i’m ridiculous?” baekhyun pouts, kneeling next to junmyeon, dropping sand back on the grave he dug himself.

“yes, i always say that. but this is especially over the top ridiculous, even for you.”

“i’m not just gonna ditch his body anywhere to be used as fertilizer. show some respect, he was my companion.”

“he was a cactus, baekhyun.”

“yes and i loved him very much.” baekhyun says and then stares down at the shoe box. “you’ll be missed old friend.”

he finishes covering the box with sand and spikes a cross made out of chopsticks on it.

“hold my hand.” baekhyun pleads his boyfriend who tries not to laugh.

“let’s give him a moment of silence,” junmyeon tries to be serious, if only for his lover’s sake. “do you want to go out together and buy a new one?”

“too soon, babe, too soon.”

baekhyun was ridiculous but junmyeon wouldn’t want anyone else in the world.


	6. baekhyun/everyone - infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone in exo was in love with baekhyun at least once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff/crushes

being in love with baekhyun was a common trend that started with jongdae. when they joined the company together he was easily charmed by the other boy, all pure smiles and easy conversations. it didn’t take long for jongdae to fall for him, to want to bathe in baekhyun’s undivided attention, to have his thoughts invaded by his closest friend. but just as fast as it came, his love for baekhyun went away, or rather turned into something else. jongdae still loves baekhyun but he’s not in love with baekhyun anymore.

it happened to chanyeol right about the same time it happened to kyungsoo. promoting together made it hard to escape baekhyun’s antics and desperate need for attention his members were not always ready to give him. junmyeon was older, jongin and sehun was younger, so it ultimately became chanyeol and kyungsoo’s job to deal with needy baekhyun, constantly wanting to chat them. with chanyeol he goofed around, while kyungsoo got the more serious baekhyun. they both fell fast and steady because that was the effect baekhyun caused on people. it went on for a few months, chanyeol and kyungsoo pining for baekhyun in their own different ways. after a heartfelt late night conversation chanyeol and kyungsoo agreed they were being silly and dating a coworker was a dumb idea. yes they loved baekhyun but not enough to jeopardize their great friendship or work over it.

when exo-k and exo-m started promoting as one it was hard for yixing to deal with korean shows, korean mcs, korean everything. but baekhyun always gave him much needed encouragement, holding his hand literally and metaphorically whenever yixing needed it. he became yixing’s personal translator, trying his hardest for the chinese member. whenever baekhyun talked about his family yixing’s heart clenched inside his chest. he eventually started dreaming what it would be like if he and baekhyun could settle down in a small cottage, raise a few animals and just live together forever. and then yixing would shake his head because baekhyun could never settle down. the world couldn’t afford having baekhyun settle down because the world needed baekhyun.

junmyeon always took pride in being a mature person. most of the time. that’s why baekhyun got on his nerves more often than not. he was loud, liked to play pranks (especially on junmyeon) and fooled around too much for his liking. but then it came a time where junmyeon needed support and baekhyun never failed to deliver, in his own way. for as obnoxious as he could be baekhyun was also very skilled in reading the mood around him. he did his best to keep his same-aged friends and younger members in check at the time everyone was stressed. baekhyun was loud but his quiet acts were what made junmyeon’s heart race.

after the leader it was time for the youngest. sehun got a lot of attention from all his hyungs but baekhyun always went the extra mile to make him feel loved, and sehun couldn’t help but show his appreciation. they always had the easy kind of relationship, including but not limited to tons of skinship and biting each other’s asses. during his worst nights sehun found himself craving for more of baekhyun’s touches. maybe he was too young to understand but at the time sehun felt that he was in love with baekhyun when he now realizes baekhyun was and still is always just giving him a part of what he needs.

when baekhyun moves his body jongin can't help but be amazed. from the scrawny boy who joined the company with no clue of how dancing works to the guy who gets solo dance stages and manages to impress even their teachers, it makes jongin proud to have someone like baekhyun in their team. he thinks back to all the time they spent together in the practice room, baekhyun with his unorganized dance moves but always so himself, and jongin with his perfect posture and skills. they're still not on equal footing but baekhyun's hard work tugs a few strings on jongin’s heart and he has to remind himself that this is his teammate and falling in love would be stupid, when he knows he has fallen already.

minseok has been able to resist baekhyun. every dumb advanced and attempt to inappropriately touch him, every time he wants to hit baekhyun on stage for acting silly, every time baekhyun says or do just the thing to tick him off. but then he realizes baekhyun slowly creeping up on his routine, going to the gym with him, and minseok can't say he hates it. when they promote as a unit and baekhyun is there all the time minseok just admits to himself he's smitten, he can never be angry at baekhyun because he loves all the teasing and playful hitting thing they have going one, he loves it because it's baekhyun and no one else.


	7. baekchen/baeksoo - longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watching your best friend fall for someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: angst/pining

when baekhyun met kyungsoo under pretty christmas lights it felt like the whole world had stopped to watch them, when probably it was just jongdae. he watched the way his best friend’s eyes lit up as baekhyun chatted up his new acquaintance who looked just as charmed as he did. it felt like an important moment and maybe no one else realized that at the time, but jongdae did. it was the moment he realized he had to let baekhyun go.

they had been friends for so long and fell into a routine of acting like a married couple just because they had that sort of best friend chemistry that allowed them to. every one of their friends kept expecting the day where friendship would turn into something else but that day never came and jongdae blamed himself for staying quiet for so long. even when baekhyun dated other people jongdae never felt quite the way he did at that christmas party, because before kyungsoo came along no one gave the impression that they would stay. 

soon kyungsoo started showing up at more of their social circle events, and jongdae is not even sure which one of their friends invited him at first but he really resented that person. it didn’t help that kyungsoo was actually a decent guy, with a nice job and a politeness that made jongdae hate himself for ever wishing kyungsoo would just disappear. kyungsoo was good and baekhyun deserved only good things, but it didn’t hurt any less to see them dancing around each other, sparks in their eyes as if the christmas lights never left them.

kyungsoo stayed and jongdae could only hope one day someone else would become his light like baekhyun had once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you a for the pairing/theme idea


	8. sechen - revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff/humour

sehun was having the worst night ever. it was honestly the worst date he had ever been and he couldn’t wait to get home. everything about it was awkward and felt wrong and he blamed chanyeol for setting him up on this blind date with a guy way too short and loud for sehun’s liking. the guy was cute, yes, but their interests were not a match, not at all. the guy clearly wanted in on sehun’s pants and sehun wanted to leave. he made up whatever excuse he could to go home fast and end his night with some dignity.

when he made his way inside the apartment ready to yell at his roommate all he found was one of chanyeol’s classmates sitting in their couch, playing video games.

“oh hi jongdae, where is chanyeol?”

“hi, he went out to grab some food for us.”

“good, I hope he gets run over by a truck.” sehun while taking off his shoes.

“uh oh, bad night?” jongdae turned to face him after pausing whatever he was playing.

“bad date, thanks to chanyeol setting me up with the most boring person in the whole world.”

“date? huh. interesting.”

“what?”

“I mean, uh, nothing.” jongdae resumed his game.

“no, tell me please.” sehun plopped on the couch next to jongdae, way more intimately than he intended at first. “am I so ugly that me having a date is such an interesting occurrence?” 

“no, no-” jongdae seemed flustered and sehun kinda enjoyed seeing him like this. “quite the opposite, actually. but what’s interesting is that chanyeol said you were seeing someone for a while when I asked him to set us up.”

“that’s definitely not true at all.”

jongdae smiled and found himself smiling back.

“so why do you think he said that?” sehun asked.

“no idea, because I know he’s not in love with either of us because he’s too grossly devoted to kyungsoo so I can’t exactly tell.”

“we should make out on his bed as revenge.” sehun says already getting up.

“okay.” jongdae follows him. “hey, do you wanna go on a date sometime?”

“yeah, that would be nice.”

before sehun could head out to chanyeol’s room jongdae kissed him, nice and sweet, a hand around his waist bringing him closer. he had to angle his head down because of their height difference but whenever their lips touched sehun got more and more into it and he never wanted to stop kissing jongdae.

jongdae was short and loud but sehun found out that he didn’t mind.

\-----

“this is EXACTLY what I was afraid of, you guys just ruined video games night, thanks a lot.” chanyeol exits the apartment as soon as he sees his two friends, all hands and tongues on his couch.


	9. chenyeol - graceful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff

Chanyeol tunes his guitar to start his performance. The party is already pretty crazy, drunk people stumbling around everywhere, groping each other and making out wildly on corners. His band was hired to play for two hours at a college Halloween function and Chanyeol can say this is easily his favorite gig ever. Getting to dress up in a costume AND playing his guitar? Best thing ever. 

Halfway through their set Chanyeol spots a dark haired guy in the corner, silently drinking his beer and nodding his head along to the music. He snickers when he sees that the guy is wearing a full-on fairy costume, sparkly tiara down to a beautiful pink wand in his hand. He tries not to lose focus on the song he's playing but the costume is distracting him. The pink bodysuit and light pink tulle skirt have his head spinning. Chanyeol grins at the fairy guy and gets a smile back, the corner of fairy-like being’s lips turning upwards, making him look like a fairy kitten. The guy watches him with undivided attention and Chanyeol basks in it, putting on an even bigger show than he usually would, winking at girls in the audience and pushing his hair back during slower, romantic songs.

After their set is over Chanyeol puts his guitar away and walks down the improvised stage, making a beeline for the one person stealing his whole attention.

“Hey, what do you say we get out of here and have some fun together?” Chanyeol uses his best seductive voice.

“Does this line actually work?” Fairy guy asks, amused.

“It worked on you, two years ago.” He laughs and kisses the fairy. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

“Come on Jongdae, let's get out of here so I can rip that bodysuit off of you. Also, I can't believe this is what you chose to wear.” He grabs Jongdae by the waist already pushing him out the door.

“It's a rental, be gentle.” Jongdae swats his boyfriend’s hand away. “It was the last thing on the store, I didn't have a choice.”

……...

“When do you have to return it?”

Park Chanyeol, I can't believe you have a fairy kink.”


	10. wenseul - worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: pining

It’s all about the way she moves, perky hips swaying from side to side to the rhythm of the faint background music. She probably knows being watched but it's not like she minds. The dancing girl stops, turns around and starts over. There's always another cup of coffee to be brewed, another client to tend to, another donut to serve.

Wendy feels is restless today, fidgeting in her seat at the corner of the cafe, trying to focus on her class notes. Whoever said Culinary School was easy was obviously a liar. She glanced at the counter again, the barista was now banging her head to the rhythm of something else, not the background music anymore. Wendy watched her the way she always did. Ever since she found this cafe near her school she started hanging out there every day, ignoring her friends teasing her over her obvious crush on the cute girl who served them coffee and cookies. Dancing girl, or Seulgi, her name tag stated, was as beautiful as she was kind and Wendy couldn't help the attraction she felt.

Sometimes it felt a little weird to watch someone so openly like that, but Wendy couldn't help but being drawn by the way Seulgi’s body moved, spinning behind the counter or just lightly moving her head along to whatever song was playing. It was like she was meant to be watched, and Wendy was ready to cherish and worship her in the best way she knew how. One day she would gather the courage to tell Seulgi just that, but for now she just watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you m for the pairing/theme, i hope i did them justice


	11. chensoo - astonished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff

“I’ve been here so many times but I still can’t believe they have a fucking whale hanging from the ceiling.” kyungsoo sits on the museum floor like every other visitors does, even though today the place is completely empty, to watch the huge fiberglass model that makes everyone impressed.

“it seems a bit over the top.” jongdae sits next to his friend, their legs touching slightly. “but it’s beautiful, I give them that.”

“yeah, it’s a nice way to finish the museum tour.” kyungsoo lies down, hands behind his neck. “did you know this a blue whale?”

“I’m a music major, do I look like I know the first thing about whales?” jongdae copies him and they stay like that on the floor, side by side.

 

“you uncultured swine, you never fail to amaze me with your lack of knowledge.” kyungsoo snickers, the banter between him and jongdae comes easy, as always. “they are the biggest known animals to exist.”

“wow, I forgot you were the biggest nerd known to mankind to ever exist.” jongdae laughs and kyungsoo can’t say he dislikes the sound. “but really, this is beautiful, thanks for bringing me here, I know how much you love it, it’s fascinating.”

kyungsoo ignores the giant blue whale model in favor of turning his head a bit and watching jongdae instead. the shimmering museum lights make him look almost ethereal, eyes sparkling almost like he's under a spell and kyungsoo falls a little bit more in love with his friend. he mentally apologizes to the blue whale but she’s only the second most beautiful thing in this room, at least today. kyungsoo gathers up all the courage he never knew he had and lifts himself up on one arm and gives jongdae a quick kiss, right on the lips.

“what’s this for?” jongdae doesn’t look surprised, just genuinely curious.

“just, thanks for coming with me, I guess?” kyungsoo says as all courage has already vanished from his body.

jongdae then pulls kyungsoo by the neck and gives him a slower, more thoughtful kiss. at first kyungsoo is shocked, even if he was the one who initiated all of this, but soon he melts into it. it’s everything he hoped for and more, because if there's one thing he knows for sure is that jongdae never fails to amaze him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you a for the pairing/theme, i digged some memories to write this so it was fun


	12. baeksoo - love

“Tell me again how this is supposed to work?” Jongdae touches the small flask containing a weird greenish liquid.

“Don't touch that, you're gonna ruin everything.” Baekhyun slaps his best friend’s hands away before picking up some weird looking green leafs and throwing them on his improvised kettle. “I'm working on a love potion, from that book I found at my grandmother’s place.”

“And again, tell, how is this supposed to work? He’s been our roommate for a year and you still can’t act like a normal person and just confess?”

“You're a non-believer and that's fine,” Baekhyun pushes his glasses up his nose, “but this is guaranteed to make Kyungsoo fall for me. I’ve been in love with him for so long but nothing I do to catch his attention works, this is my last desperate attempt to be noticed”

“You do know magic is not supposed to be used like this, right? There are consequences, Baekhyun.” Jongdae says in a warning tone. “If you get in trouble leave me out of it.”

“Well you touched this flask so that makes you my accomplice, enjoy your time in prison bitch.” Baekhyun grabs the small bottle and lets it drip seven times before closing the lid. “I think I'm done.”

“One last time, how is this supposed to work?”

….

It turns out that Baekhyun’s plan involved dropping the potion (Jongdae refused to call it that) on Kyungsoo’s morning tea and have the love of his life finally love him back. Jongdae called him a creep but Baekhyun was really that desperate. He got up earlier than usual, while Kyungsoo and Jongdae were already in the kitchen, getting some breakfast ready for the three of them. As soon as he walks in, Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo already boiling some water for his tea.

“Hey Kyungsoo, do you think you can lend me that book you were reading last week?” Baekhyun asks casually while Jongdae snorts, ever the traitor.

“Sure, do you want it now?”

“Yeah, if you can get it. I want to get started on it as soon as possible.”

Kyungsoo just nods and leaves for his room while Baekhyun fumbles to get a small flask from his pocket, emptying the whole thing on Kyungsoo’s tea water. Jongdae just shakes his head and calls Baekhyun an idiot. When Kyungsoo returns, book in his hand, Baekhyun thanks him and sits quietly by the kitchen table, pretending to read. His roommate finishes brewing his tea and uses one of Baekhyun’s mugs to serve himself. Jongdae watches the both of them intently.

“Well, I have some studying to do, enjoy breakfast.” Kyungsoo says and runs out of the kitchen before Baekhyun can even see him leaving. He panics thinking his plan went wrong but Kyungsoo returns less than a minute later and walks straight to Baekhyun.

“I love you.” 

Baekhyun whips his head up so fast he gets a bit dizzy. “W-what?” He manages to say before Kyungsoo leans down and kisses him, holding his neck for a better angle.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” He says it again when their lips part and Baekhyun is dumbfounded that this actually worked. He’s about to say something to Jongdae about being right but the moment he opens his mouth to speak Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“Also you’re an idiot for thinking you would make me fall for you using magic when I’ve been in love with you for so long already.” Baekhyun’s mouth is hanging open and Kyungsoo speaks again. “You really thought you could leave a huge ass old looking book in our living room open at the exact ‘love potion’ page along with several ingredients and I wouldn’t ask Jongdae about it? Truly an idiot.”

“Traitor.” Baekhyun manages to say.

“Now, brew me another cup of tea because I really have studying to do and you just cost me five minutes because of this shenanigan. And promise me no more potions.”

“No more potions!” Baekhyun screams.

Kyungsoo is groping Baekhyun’s ass as he suggestively says they should resume the kissing part later. Baekhyun giggles and they kiss again, with more tongue. 

Jongdae begs for a potion to make himself immune to weird noises. Baekhyun refuses to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you my baby c for the pairing/idea I HOPE YOU'LL LOVE THIS (no magic required)


	13. sesoo - soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: domestic fluff

whenever people ask sehun just how did he and kyungsoo started dating he never gives a direct answer. “you just seem to be so different!” is what people usually say, and they’re probably right. where sehun is all soft colors and expressionless gaze that made him one of the top models in the industry, kyungsoo is dark green shirts and grease from the cars he fixes every day at his auto shop all while sporting a stare that has been called ‘deadly’ more often than not. 

“tell me, was it some sort of kinky mechanic sex fantasy and then you decided to date him because the dick was that good?” his friend chanyeol asks and sehun just gives him the stink eye. 

“whenever he hangs out with us he just gives me a weird vibe.” his other friend, jongin, adds for no reason.

“what vibe?” sehun asks.

“you guys are super serious and formal with each other, you can tell me if you’re just pretending to date, i don’t care.” he munches on a donut while talking and it’s one of the most disgusting things sehun has ever seen. 

“ooh that would make sense on why there’s never any pda between you two. is he like paying you for some companion? i know a lot of other models who do th-” chanyeol gets interrupted by sehun.

“he’s not paying me, you dumbass. we’re just dating, that’s all.” he says, expression unchanged.  
‘just because we don’t jump at each other in public doesn’t mean anything.”

“geez, okay, whatever you say. i still stick with kinky greasy steamy makeout session in his auto shop as my guess.”

“whatever, idiot.”

-

sehun goes home to find his boyfriend on the living room playing with their dogs. a smile creeps up on his face and sehun quickly removes his shoes so he can join them on the floor.

“hey,” kyungsoo greets him with a kiss, his rough hands cupping sehun’s face as he does, “the kids were missing you.”

three small sized dogs jump on sehun, as he leans against kyungsoo, who sneaks a hand around his waist. sehun can smell dinner, probably another delicious thing kyungsoo whipped up after getting home, even if they have yet to buy this week’s groceries and there wasn’t much to work with in their fridge and pantry. 

“i love you.” sehun kisses kyungsoo’s cheek.

“i love you too. but what was that for?” kyungsoo asks, eyes tender as they focus on his much taller boyfriend trying to curl up against him.

“no reason.” 

whenever people ask sehun just how did he and kyungsoo started dating he never gives a direct answer. not because he’s ashamed or embarrassed of kyungsoo, but because he wants their memories to be only their own. 

memories of meeting up in the park while walking their dogs and spending a whole afternoon together while the pets played around. he wants the memories of parting with each other’s phone numbers and a promise to meet again the next day to be only for themselves, because where other people could only see their hard exterior, they would never understand just how much they were perfect together. sehun felt special that kyungsoo saved his best smiles and touches only for when it was the two of them, and he always did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you g for the pairing/prompt, i'm not sure if this is what you wanted but i hope you like it!


	14. xiuchen - goosebumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: domestic fluff/supernatural elements

minseok struggles to sleep again, jongdae notices. his husband tosses and turns and jongdae knows what's coming.

“jongdae, there's a ghos-”

“there's no ghost, go back to sleep.”

sometimes jongdae regrets ever telling his lover that he was a sensitive, someone who can see and guide lost souls still wandering on earth. but during their third date a train accident happened, leaving behind a trail of souls for jongdae to help, so he had no option but to tell minseok. he expected the older guy to leave but instead minseok asked what he could do to help.

in a world of gifted people filled with powers minseok was the ever regular guy, not manifesting any special abilities despite coming from a family of extremely capacitated people. it never annoyed him or anything.

“are you sure it's not a ghost?” he asked one more time for good measure. “ I could be a sensitive too, you know?”

“go to sleep.”

jongdae throws an arm over minseok's body, trapping him in. and then he feels it, the same thing he felt every night. the special warmth emanating from minseok. minseok’s true power was to love and support him unconditionally, he was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u my dearest a for the pairing/prompt


	15. suyeol - tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff

“You have tears in your eyes.”

It's not a question, just a statement. There's no malice in it either, he's not making fun of his husband or anything.

“I'm a little overwhelmed right now.” The other man says, wiping one, two tears before giving up completely and letting them flow.

“How can you cry after we had sex?” 

“This-” he can barely speak now, “not why I'm crying. It's just I'm happy because our friends...and families….and there was cake!”

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon looks at his husband fondly, “if you're crying because it's our wedding night then I, I-”

He never finishes his words and cries alongside his husband. 

(Still, Chanyeol has the nerve to laugh at him later for being a crybaby)


	16. chenkai - colorful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff

Jongin’s days went by in blue, deep blue. Sometimes it was grey. Hints of black and brown and a dark military green. Work, more work and another pile of work.

Things didn't turn out how he thought they would. He wasn't a worldwide famous ballerino. He was barely even a dancer now.

Jongin's night went by in bright colors. Orange with hints of red, light pink and purple. But most of all yellow.

Things turn out exactly how he hoped. He had Jongdae, always there to hug and kiss and coddle him. If Jongdae were a color he'd be bright yellow, like the sun. A ball of energy and warmth, perfectly allotted where once were the darkest corners of Jongin's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a., I hope you like this ♡


	17. xiubaek - admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: pining

He takes a glance from across the room to where the other guy is still sitting in the same spot, eyes fixed on a book, even though he hasn't flipped the page in like 13 minutes. Not that Baekhyun was ever counting.

The small man, smaller than Baekhyun at least, always takes the third chair from the left on the biggest study table at the library. Usually, people just take whatever seat is the closest to them, but this guy waits for the third seat from the left to be available before he makes his way to the table. He never talks to anyone, never seems to be writing or taking notes, doesn't even bring a laptop with him like most students in this library. But he's nice to watch, beautiful feline eyes reading through whatever book he has that day, hands moving in sync to get his long fringe away from his eyes. The way he pouts to himself while searching for another book. How he organizes everything and places the books he got from the shelves in the ‘return here’ box that everyone else ignores.

Baekhyun is not a stalker or anything, he just happens to work here, in the Law School building library, and he's just pretty bored most of the time whenever the other intern, Sehun, isn't there to tell him jokes and entertain him. So he just sits and watches the handsome guy who sits at the third chair from the left. 

Watches and watches.

It takes Baekhyun exactly four weeks and three days to finally crack. He takes resolute steps in the general direction of the study table, but before he can open his mouth someone makes his way to third-chair-guy first.

The new guy kisses and hugs Baekhyun’s object of admiration while he just watches. All he can do is go back to his spot behind the counter and watch. And watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be shorter. Oops


	18. chanyeol/rest of chinguline - 33%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff/pining

Chanyeol loves too much, too intensely and too many people at once.

He loves Baekhyun, with his soft hands and words, always ready to cheer Chanyeol up whenever he's on a slump. His favorite partner in crime, ready to take on any adventure Chanyeol proposes to him. Beautiful Baekhyun who sings beautifully and never fails to impress Chanyeol.

He loves Jongdae, bright eyes and brighter smiles, his best hype man, who's there when Chanyeol doubts his abilities. Tender Jongdae, who’s probably not even human but an angel, that someone put in Chanyeol’s life even though he doesn't think he deserves.

He loves Kyungsoo, lips shaped like a heart and actions that speak from the heart. His best muse to create music from, his best muse to sing the music he creates. Pretty Kyungsoo with his small but strong presence, who can make Chanyeol behave with one stare, but never does because he likes to indulge Chanyeol’s weirdest behavior anyway.

Love isn't perfect math and Chanyeol knows that because his heart is divided in three. If feelings were numbers each of his friends would get 33% and there would be 1% of his heart unaccounted for. Even if Chanyeol sucks at math, that can't be right. So he just loves all of them 100% and waits for them to love each other too so maybe they can all work something out.


	19. sekai - lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mild sexual language; friends with benefits

It's not exactly the situation Sehun thought he'd find himself in and yet here he is. 

A birthday party of a friend of a friend and Jongin is right there, by the bar, staring at him. Sometimes Sehun likes to think of himself as a double agent, living two separate lives that never ever mix, but his agent days are seemingly over.

He has his friends, hangs out with them, goes to clubs and generally enjoys himself, after all, he's still young and kicking. And then there's Jongin, his shy classmate with whom he got embroiled with in a friends with benefits type of situation a few weeks ago. He never told anyone, despite Baekhyun's constant badgering, demanding to know who Sehun has been meeting with because his skin looks amazing and apparently that means he's getting booty. He was, and it was amazing booty too because Jongin might've been shy in public but boy, was he wild in bed. Who would've thought a simple history of art assignment would give Sehun the best fuck he ever had.

But tonight all the lines have been blurred. Baekhyun is here, all of his friends are here, and Jongin is also here, still eyeing him with an intensity Sehun has never felt before.

He makes his way to the bar, close to where Jongin is standing, water bottle in hand. Sehun waits for the other to talk first, but words never come. Instead, Jongin makes his way to the dance floor and if Sehun was already impressed with his bed moves, Jongin dancing in a club full of people is a whole new experience. His eyes are still fixed on Sehun, provoking and alluring. Other people are staring at Jongin, at the way his body moves, but he only looks at Sehun.

It takes him a minute or two, maybe ten, he can't really make sense of time when the other man is dancing like that, for Sehun to take action. He hears Baekhyun calling out to him but he's walking straight to Jongin, piles of bodies of other people being ignored as he makes his way over. 

Sehun thinks he’ll probably regret this but he loses all sense of shame and kisses Jongin in front of all his friends. Jongin who doesn't even look surprised and kisses back right away, like he expected this to happen, wanted to happen. Sehun can hear Baekhyun nearby, gasping loudly. Jongin tugs at his hand and leads him to the door and Sehun already knows he'll end up naked on one of their beds as he fucks Jongin hard and steady, making sure to ask him to move his body as he did on that dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for one of my best friends and supporters, jo


	20. xiusoo - knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: domestic fluff

Minseok is not a cooking disaster at all but when you're dating super famous chef Doh Kyungsoo every one of your kitchen ventures seems weak. He can make ramen. And rice. Maybe some spaghetti on a good day. Meanwhile, his boyfriend of one year runs his own restaurant that food critics fawn over at every chance they get. So yeah, Minseok avoided the kitchen because he was too competitive and on Kyungsoo’s playing field he didn't stand a chance.

Whenever Kyungsoo teased him about it Minseok huffed and pouted like a little kid, and he was pretty sure Kyungsoo did it only so he could see his older boyfriend acting childish just to tease him some more. But Kyungsoo also made him the most delicious food to calm him down so Minseok couldn't even get mad at him.

It's Christmas morning and Minseok is nervous, he wrapped Kyungsoo's gift neatly and then unwrapped the whole thing and wrapped again. Twice. This is their second Christmas together but on the first one they had only been dating for a few weeks and there was no added pressure of trading gifts. But now they've been together for long enough to know each others tastes and so Minseok worries about his choice. 

Kyungsoo wasn't very subtle and asked him directly about what gift he wanted and Minseok is pretty sure he's getting the new sweater and snow boots he asked for. Still, he searched for the perfect gift for Kyungsoo for over a month and settled with something that is both pretty and practical and he hopes Kyungsoo loves it.

He paces around the living room with the gift on his hands as his roommate watches it. Usually, Junmyeon stays out of his business but Minseok probably looks jumpy enough for him to ask. 

“What are you doing?”

“Kyungsoo is picking me up in five and then we're going to his place to exchange gifts and then have lunch with his family and I'm nervous.”

“Ah, meeting up with the in-laws is always stressful.”

“Oh no, his parents are great, I'm nervous about him liking my gift or not.”

“Of course he will! Stop pacing around, you're making me nervous.”

Minseok jumps when his phone buzzes, telling him Kyungsoo is here. He says goodbye to Junmyeon, almost runs down the stairs and greets his boyfriend outside the building with a warm kiss. 

At Kyungsoo's apartment Minseok feels good, relaxed. It's slightly bigger than his and Junmyeon's, and it feels more homey because he lives alone and keeps pictures of his family and friends (and pets) all over. They sit next to the small Christmas tree Kyungsoo has and when he looks at Minseok expectantly he forgets all his doubts and hands in the nicely christmas-themed-wrapped gift. Kyungsoo opens it carefully and a huge smile decorates his face when he gets to actual gift box. 

“You got me the nicest set of knives a chef could ask for.” He says and Minseok feels proud of himself.

“I did my research.” He says, smugly.

“Now my gift will seem stupid.” Kyungsoo’s smile drop from his face and Minseok is quick to tell him it doesn't matter and that he'll love it anyway

Kyungsoo picks up a box, with a beautiful bow on it and hands it to his boyfriend, who accepts it happily and opens it only for his own smile to drop.

“You got me a cook recipe book? Whoa, next time just stab me with one of those knives and it'll hurt less, Soo.”

It's an old hard covered book with at least 600 pages, Minseok quickly notices.

“I'm- I'm sorry,” Kyungsoo says, “at least open the book, I wrote you something in it.”

Minseok wants to throw the book on his boyfriend's head but he composes himself before turning the cover. What he sees is a hole where the middle part of the pages should be and a small green velvet box inside. He looks at Kyungsoo who's now smiling again. 

“Open it.” He says and Minseok reaches for the small box.

It's a key and attached to it is a small keychain that Minseok recognizes as similar to the one Kyungsoo has on his car keys.

“Move in with me.” Kyungsoo whispers next to his ear and Minseok jumps at both the suggestion and proximity. 

“I- yes?” Minseok puts his arms around his boyfriend's neck and then kisses him, both smiling into each other's mouth. “I really thought you were making fun of me with your gift.”

“I kinda was.” Kyungsoo laughs openly and beautifully.

“I kinda wanna hit you with that book.” Minseok says, non-threateningly.

“I kinda love you.”

“I kinda do too.”


	21. xiubaek - bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: sexual language

"Ignorance is bliss” are the words that come out of Sehun’s mouth as he accidentally walks in on his two roommates making out. It's truly his fault for not learning how to fucking knock but their disrespect in making out when he's been fucking single forever is what pisses him off the most. The Disrespect!

“So what, you guys are dating now?” are his follow-up words, to which Baekhyun quickly yells “No!”

Minseok doesn't kiss him for a week after that.

It requires Baekhyun an incredible amount of convincing (with his lips) and more convincing (with some of his other parts) to get Minseok to go back to give him the regular treatment he was getting before Sehun found out about them.

It's less than two weeks later when Sehun walks in on them again, this time in a more compromising position. As he yells that he hates them, Baekhyun enjoys his post-sex high while Minseok is unbothered. For Baekhyun ignorance isn't bliss, but Minseok’s dick certainly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this cute and fluffy but oh well


	22. baeksoo - regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mutual pining

Baekhyun rests his head on his best friend's shoulder and sighs. It's been a long and exhausting week and he just wants to go home and take a long shower. But his bus won't be here for another 10 minutes, so leaning on Kyungsoo seems like the best option for now.

Kyungsoo sits still, at this point in life he's used to Baekhyun using him as pillow whenever and wherever. It's been like that for the past two years of their friendship since they talked during the first week of classes, both of them just lost freshman trying to navigate college.

It's been two years of becoming best friends with eventual highly sexually charged moments but things never went beyond a little making out on one of the parties during their first year. Both of them don't even remember the party all that much, lust and a few beers making their memories all hazed. But their friendship stood the test of time, even if sometimes Baekhyun wonders and he knows Kyungsoo is wondering too.

Right now, sitting on a bench on a nearly empty campus, sunset painting building a beautiful orange color, Baekhyun wonders once again. He could kiss Kyungsoo and get this over with. It's the fact that things would change that hold him back. Baekhyun is scared how fast things could go wrong and he's not ready to not have Kyungsoo to lean on.

He says goodbye after they talk about everything and nothing and makes his way to the bus stop. Once he's inside and the bus is already a few blocks away from campus his phone notification tone goes off.

**_from Kyungsoo_ **

I should've kissed you today

 

**_to Kyungsoo_ **

I would've liked that

 

And they leave it at that. This is talk for another time.


	23. sekai - online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance relationships never killed anyone. Only Jongin's spirit, maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fluff

Jongin rolled around in his bed, defeated. He had one hell of a week where things kept piling up despite the effort he put on his work. Papers, test corrections he had to get back to his advisor, even the chores he had to do at home.

Living alone was no piece of cake, especially when you’re a guy in your mid-20s trying to juggle grad school and volunteer work and still find time to skype your online boyfriend every night. The dishes could wait.

Jongin lived in a somewhat big house, courtesy of his grandmother, who took him in when he started college. She recently decided to go on a world trip, just enjoying her retirement money in a productive manner, and left him to live alone for the past eight months in a house too big for him.

He rolled in his bed again when a familiar sound started coming out from his speakers. He checked the screen and wasn't disappointed.

 

_Sehun is calling you_

 

It was always calming to talk to each other at night, when they were on opposite sides of the country (it was only four provinces over but it felt like more) but still felt the need to talk to each other every day.

They had been dating for three years and Sehun was gone for one now, his work taking him somewhere else. Jongin was eager to join him but he had to be done with school first and maybe then get a job near his boyfriend.

During the whole year Sehun was gone they only got to meet four or fives times, thanks to wild schedules for both of them and lack of money on Jongin’s part.

Unusually, tonight Sehun is skyping him from his phone, kinda shaky because it looked like he was inside of a car. Jongin cutely complains about the image moving so much, but Sehun only dismissed him with a wave of hand saying he was going to a friend's house for a small get together.

Jongin’s mind was always swimming with possibilities. While he wasn't inherently a jealous person, sometimes it crossed his mind that because of him, of their relationship, Sehun could be missing out on so much. He lived in a much bigger city, full of people for him to meet, but four provinces over there was Jongin holding him back.

“Jongin, are you there?” Sehun asked.

Jongin cleared his mind before going back to their conversation. The car Sehun was in stopped and he said he had to go but he would text Jongin right after. Jongin groaned but ended the call with an 'I love you’, that Sehun reciprocated.

The first text came five seconds after their call ended.

 

_I really miss you, Nini_

 

Jongin sighed. He missed Sehun too.

 

_Me too babe, when are we seeing each other again? :(_

 

A whole minute went by before a reply came.

 

_Maybe you should open your door and see…._

 

Jongin jumped out of his bed so fast he almost faceplanted on the floor. It couldn't be. Sehun was far away, at a friend’s house drinking beer and eating canapes. But.

He ran across the house so fast that his feet almost tripped him once or twice. When he reached the front door he stopped for a moment to collect himself before opening it. Jongin slowly unlocked the door and swung it open, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

And then nothing. Sehun wasn't fucking there.

Jongin was confused for a few seconds then he checked his phone.

 

_I'm not there but that would've been cool right?_

 

Anger was boiling inside of him, tears threatening to fall. And then his phone notification tone went off again.

 

_Turn around_

 

“Maybe I should've specified it was the back door, that one you always forget to lock up.”

“Asshole!” He said as Sehun laughed. “Come here.”

Sehun made his way to Jongin's arms and kissed him with everything he had. All the want inside of them finally finding some sweet sweet release.

“I missed you.” Jongin says when their lips part.

“I missed you more. I have to go back tomorrow but I had to see you or I’d go crazy.” Sehun had his hands around Jongin, not letting him go.

 

Sehun was here today, that was all that mattered. Tomorrow (and the dishes) can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for t, thank you for the prompt and i hope you liked this


	24. chansoo - question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you in love with me or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: pining

“Are you in love with me or something?”

The question shouldn’t be that hard but Kyungsoo can’t get it out of his head. Not since he ran off leaving a very confused Chanyeol behind in their shared apartment. It had been three days and, really, Kyungsoo knew he could have handled things better, he was a functional adult after all. But lusting after his roommate for months had taken its toll on him, and while Kyungsoo was very responsible and forward in every aspect of his life when it came to Chanyeol he became a mumbling mess.

There was no way he could keep hiding in Sehun’s apartment forever, and he didn't have enough clothes to last him the whole week (he had to borrow some stuff from Sehun's boyfriend Baekhyun) but he was also not ready to confront whatever this was. The worst part is that Kyungsoo couldn’t exactly remember how things got to that point. One minute they were watching anime together and eating snacks, and then the next thing he knows they’re arguing about which Avenger is the best and at some point, Chanyeol just asked him that.

“Are you in love with me or something?”

As for how things got to that point, of him being in love (or something) with Chanyeol, at least that he was exactly sure how it happened. His tall roommate was kind, funny, liked animals and music and was handsome. Just a huge tall package of all things Kyungsoo wanted in his life. 

It takes him another day and a half to show his face back at their place. Chanyeol is in his room, Kyungsoo can hear him playing the guitar as soon as he opens the apartment door. Before he can chicken out, Kyungsoo knocks on Chanyeol’s door, slow and unsteady. The guitar stops and he hears someone moving around the room before the door opens.

“I don’t really know what is love but this is definitely something.” Is all Kyungsoo says before Chanyeol gives him a brilliant smile that he returns. “We can figure it out later if you’d like.”

Chanyeol just nods at his suggestion. For now, they can just watch some more anime and munch on some snacks.


	25. xiuchen - formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok only sees Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: pining; angst

Minseok sees him as soon as the church door opens, and it hits him with a sense of nostalgia harder than he would've expected at this point, in this exact moment. Jongdae looks handsome in his suit, hair slicked back a little showing his forehead, just like Minseok always liked it. 

He shakes a little while making his way down the aisle, Jongdae watching him closely with a lovely smile adorning his face. Minseok can feel some people watching him but all he sees is Jongdae, always has been Jongdae.

There are only a few steps between them now, and Minseok sincerely hopes he didn't rush his walk, even though he's nervous, more than he has ever been. He extends a hand and Jongdae grabs it, shakes it once. Twice.

“I'm happy for you,” Minseok says and he means it. 

He takes his place in the crowd that is starting to swarm in, quietly watches Jongdae marry someone that is not him. His eyes on Jongdae like the rest of the wedding doesn't exist, because no one else matters at that point. For Minseok it has always been Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh sorry about this? I got the idea, I wrote it and then I hated myself for it shdjdg


	26. seho - repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is stuck in his own life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: flirting

Sehun bites on his croissant, the same thing he had for breakfast yesterday, while looking out his small apartment window. He gets ready for work in the same uniform he wore yesterday, wears the same shoes, grabs the same backpack he’ll take into work. Even his lunch, already carefully stored in a tupperware, is the same as the day before, he had no time (or energy) to cook something different. Leftovers will have to do for today.

The subway car is the same, and same are the people riding it. The old woman who always carries a huge bag, the young couple who says goodbye passionately even though they seem to work only one station away from each other, a couple of students who talk way too loud in the morning. Sehun listens to the same music as always on his phone as he watches the same people day after day. 

He leaves the station and walks the same twenty-three steps to the hotel door, being greeted by the chirpy doorman, who always seem to be in good spirits. Sehun tries to put on his best face to greet the man back, as he does every day. It’s not a high-class hotel and the reception looks like it’s seen better days, but it helps him pay the bills so Sehun relieves the night receptionist of his duties and takes over to start his own shift.

Hotels should be interesting if only because of the amount of different people coming and going, but this hotel is just as tedious as everything else in Sehun’s life. It’s all middle-aged businessmen who need a calm, cheap place to stay in the city, and the eventual questionable crowd that actually brings some action for Sehun and the rest of the staff. More than once an angry spouse showed up to catch their significant other in compromising positions in one of the rooms. Sehun feels bad for them.

This day seems to be going the same as the rest, Sehun playing solitaire on the old computer as nothing really happens. Only two hours before the clock strikes 8 and he can go home. Sehun can sense someone approaching the counter and puts on his best smile and greets the stranger.

“Welcome to Exodus Hotel, how may I help?”

It’s only a second later he realizes the man standing in front of him is not a middle-aged businessmen or someone looking to have some fun behind their partner’s back, but their barista for the night shift, Kim Junmyeon.

“You could always go on a date with me.”

The man smirks and winks and Sehun goes weak for a second, almost giving in too easily. Almost saying yes, even when he knows he can’t.

“We’ve talked about this hyung, no dating within the company.”

Junmyeon laughs.

“One of these days you’ll say yes, Oh Sehun, one of these days you'll say yes and I’ll make sure you don’t regret the day you do.”

One of these days, Sehun thinks, he’ll just throw caution and possibly his job out the window and march down the hotel’s decadent bar and kiss Junmyeon in front of everyone and see if the other man really meant every one-liner he’s been throwing at Sehun for the past few months. One of these days he’ll break the cycle, out of this boring life, and give Junmyeon a chance to make things more exciting for the both of them. For today he just goes back to his game of solitaire.


	27. krisho - eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan loves his king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a LONG time ago and I'm only posting it because...I don't know why, so you all just gonna have to deal with it. It barely makes sense but it is what it is.

“I don't know how long we can hold the castle down like this, Zitao” Yifan was whispering, they couldn't be found by the enemies attacking their castle, their land.

“We have to, for our land, for our people. You have to do it for him.”

“I don't even know if he's alive.”

“But you love him regardless. Stay alive for him.” Zitao whispers back.

They could hear steps nearing them. Yifan silently motioned for Zitao to come by his side.

“YOUR KING IS DEAD. SOON YOU'LL BE DEAD TOO”  
A monstrous voice flew through the dark corridor, making Zitao tremble with fear. Yifan felt a pang in his heart. There was nothing else he could do for his king.

They were soldiers without a king anymore, fighters with no one to fight for. They were probably the last two standing as enemy lines came further down their castle.

“Let's wait until they walk past us so we can turn around and run for the beach. It's our only chance”. Yifan was still whispering and Zitao agreed silently. It was cold and they weren't wearing much but going away was the only chance they had to stay alive. 

Once a group of enemies ran past them Yifan and Zitao quickly got on their feet to run the other way, trying to make it to the beach through the underground tunnel they were in. 

As they made it to the beach they met with some of the other kingsmen who had made it out somehow. Yifan, who was their Commander, did a head count. “Chanyeol and Jongin?” He asked in a somber voice, the answer already pretty clear. Jongdae shook his head negatively.

“What about _him_?”

“Yifan…we have to move,” Kyungsoo said, already eyeing enemies across the beach.

“We got a small boat. It's not big enough for all of us.” Baekhyun said when they started going for the water. “I'm staying behind and so is Kyungsoo. All of you go ahead, we'll find a way out."

Yifan looked at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo with pain in his eyes, but he had to leave, those were his king’s orders before they were separated when the enemies attacked.

“Be at peace,” he told the other two before boarding the boat.

As they sailed away Yifan stared at his homeland one last time, thinking about Junmyeon.

“You'll always be my king, and I'll always love you.”


End file.
